Alucard x OC CrystalWalker
by Sniper Huntrezz
Summary: A girl's fate in the Hellsing Organization, A dangerous bond with the Vampire King himself, A fatal event which sends her into a blood-thirsty rage, Memories that plague Alucard of the murder of his old love, A brewing danger ready to explode. . . Could love even possibly grow within this atmosphere and events. Let's read on shall we?


I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. My mother overreacts so much.

 **"Crystal I'm telling you, there are horrible things out there in the dark!"**

 **"Mother you know me. I can handle myself."**

It was almost midnight, I took time off work to come and visit my mother. It seems she has seen something on the news about recent attacks that looked liked they had been caused by a wild animal. It's already taken me half an hour to try and calm her down.

 **"Please Crystal, stay tonight and go home tomorrow."**

I sighed, as much as I want to, I can't. I have an important meeting tomorrow which I would be late for if I stayed here.

 **"Mother I can't..."**

I see the worry in her face, it claws at my heart.

' _Maybe I could say another night?'_

I ask myself. A thought creeps into my mind.

 **"Mother are you afraid this will happen to you?"**

She looked at me gravely then sighed.

 **"Yes and No, I'm worried about you going home alone."**

I almost feel like crying, I get up and hug her. The thought of someone harming her...I hug her tightly.

 **"Mother I'll be fine, and you've got Rex here, he'll keep you safe."**

As I mentioned his name, my mothers black great dane walks in wagging his tail, I pet him.

 **"You'll keep mummy safe won't you boy?"**

He barks happily.

 **"See?"**

My mother still wasn't convinced, she sighs in defeat.

 **"Alright, but call me as soon as you get home alright darling?"**

I nod **, "Yes Mother."**

I hug her again and kiss her goodnight. As I leave I see the grave worry in her face still. Rex follows me to the door, I kneel down to him as he sits.

 **"Keep her safe boy."**

I kiss his head then rise opening the door. He looks at me reassuringly, I smile and leave. The bitter cold bites at my skin as soon as I step outside. I start walking home, I love how Rex can tell me everything even though he can't speak. My thoughts were then turned to what my mother said. These 'animal attacks' victims bodies drained of blood. I wrap my coat tighter around me as I feel a chill down my spine. The only creature I know of to do such a thing is a. . .

I stop in my tracks. I look around, it was way too quiet. Even the wind had hushed its cold tune. The crickets song muted. This was too quiet for my liking. I march on, my footsteps ringing in my ears from the deafening silence. As I walk I soon heard a pair of footsteps mirroring mine. I stop and they stop. I wait, this follower knew I knew of its presence. A tall dark figure appears, red eyes glow from its head. I stand my ground, the figure steps into the moonlight.

 **"Is there something you find admiring to follow me this night. . . demon."**

His lips curl as he approaches me, teeth gleaming in the light. Such a devilish smile. I knew exactly what stood before me.

 **"Young lady, I admire. . . hmm"**

He smells the air, clearly smelling my scent. He approaches me til he was right in front of me. I smell the foul blood of him. Before I could react, he has me pinned. My hands behind my back. His other hand holding my chin, I feel his breath on my neck. I grit my teeth. He was inhaling my scent. I try getting away from him, but his grip was like an iron clamp.

 **"I'm going to enjoy this."**

I feel his wet tongue glide over my flesh. I growl, he chuckles.

 **"Tell me, my dear. Are you a virgin?"**

Ah, the big question.

 **"No."**

 **"Your lying. I expect truth and loyalty from my servants."**

I see him raise his head as he opens his mouth. Two gleaming white fangs dive for my neck.

 ***BANG***

I widen my eyes as blood gushes out in front of me. Blood fills my mouth, I cough as it leaks down my chin. The mans grip loosens off me, I fall forward landing on my front. Blood pools around me, My blood. I feel an excruciating pain flow from my chest to the rest of my body, I struggle to breathe. Behind me I hear the mans cries. Then I hear this impaling sound, as the mans cries die into the silence. All I hear is my choked breaths, then hear footsteps behind me. They walk into my view, it hurts too much to lift my head up and see who it is.

 **"Forgive me. . Human. I had to shoot him in the heart but sadly you were in the way."**

I shudder slightly as the deepness of his voice. I clench my fists, the pain causes me to cry. My tears flow mixing with the blood on my face. The figure kneels down, a red trench coat pools around him. A white gloved hand comes into view, taking my chin and lifting my head up. I grit my teeth together as it does. My vision becomes blurry, I make out the figure wearing. . . red sunglasses? I'm now gasping for air. The blood filling my lungs.

 **"Who?..."**

 **"Sssh. . . don't speak."**

Blood pours from my mouth. I start choking on it. He leans down towards me, my vision fades to black. The last thing I see is a smile with two fangs, making the smile all so devilish.


End file.
